The Demise Of The Outer Pretty Sailor Soldiers
by bithnic
Summary: Ever wondered why the Outer Sailor Scouts where never shown to be in Crystal Tokyo a thousand years in the future? Find out what happened to them during the big freeze!
1. The White Wedding

_Ever wondered why the Outer Sailor Scouts where never shown to be in Crystal Tokyo a thousand years in the future? Find out what happened to them during the big freeze!_

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**This was written during my Sociology class (which I'm in this very minute matter-of-fact!)**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Amara turned to Michelle and smiled as the couple watched their good friends, Serena and Darien kiss. Their where officially now a newly wed couple.

"That'll be us one day" Amara mouthed to her partner.

Michelle smiled at this and rested her head on her girlfriends shoulder. So comfortable, so smooth and yet she was grateful that she and Amara had not decided to be brides maids. Those dressed looked more than uncomfortable.

A loud clap arose from the audience making smile at the thought of it all. A white wedding, perfect for the Princess that Serena was.

She was becoming uneasy. She wanted to be 'alone' with Amara, just for a little while at least. It was an outdoors wedding so it couldn't be that hard to hide for a little while. She tugged at her partner's jacket sleeve.

Amara turned to her partner and saw that glimmer in her eyes. She laughed and kissed her cheek. "It's Serena's wedding" she said in a matter-of-fact-voice. "We can't just miss it. This is the future princess. If you wait until we get home, I'll make it worth your while"

Michelle gently kissed her girlfriends lips and smiled. "Ok then, but you better live up to your promise. You haven't been as god lately"

Amara's mouth widened but knew that Michelle was joking. She always did when it came to matters such as these. She knew that in Michelle's heart that she was the best that she had ever had, and she loved every minute of it

The bride and the groom started watching back down the isle, arm in arm. Michelle could see the happiness radiating off them with such intensity.

Confetti was thrown at the newly wed couple, Michelle to threw her own god share, ecstatic with the idea that their Moon Princess wasn't far off now from becoming Queen.

The crowd, followed behind the bride and good, onwards to the reception that was also to be held outside.

Just as Amara and Michelle went to follow the crowd Trista approached them, a look of concern spread deeply across her face. Something was terribly wrong, they all knew it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Michelle was crying, Amara clutching her chest as if a huge pain was hammering at it. Trista stood their, the sorrow spread across her face.

"We have to tell them now" Trista said.

"But we can't!" Michelle cried. "It's their wedding day! They've never looked so happy. We can't do this to them, we can't tell them. The three of us are strong enough together, we'll go and do it. We have the strength"

"Michelle…"Amara began but knew it was no use. She was to emotionally involved. She wouldn't be able to get her girlfriend to change her mind now.

"The least we can do it try!" Michelle added. The tears where more frequent now. She seemed to be crying as if it where her wedding day and not Serena's.

_'I guess this hits close to home for her'_ Amara thought.

Trista sighed. She usually wasn't the type to give in but she knew where Michelle was coming from. This was Serena's wedding day! The day that she had been waiting for since she was fourteen, that was seven years ago now!

"We can try I suppose" Trista said, her voice in a tone of defeat.

Michelle wiped her face, brushing her salty tears away. She nodded her head and tried to act like the Sailor Scout that she was meant to be.


	2. Memories

**Here's the next installment. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Just to let you all know I will only be updating with reviews so you all know what that means…**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They crept away from the reception, both silent and careful enough to make sure that they wouldn't not be seen or caught by any of the wedding guests. The last thing they needed was questions asked for their motives.

Michelle looked back over her shoulder to take one more look. It was all perfect. It had been a beautiful outdoor wedding. Roses of every colour, but mostly red, had covered the place. She remembered smiling when she had first seem all of the roses thinking how it was very much like Tuxedo Mask to choose such a 'broad' selection and yet still remain completely romantic. The red rose of course, had been the symbol of both Darien and Serena's love.

There had been beautiful white seats set out for all of the guest, small pieces of folder paper reserving seats for every invited member. She remembered how not so long ago both she and Amara had been sitting in the third row from the front innocently, watching with pure happiness as their two friends wed. They had been sitting next to Molly and Melvin.

There had been a red carpet running from where the cars had stopped to the exact area where Darien and Serena had been wed. Flower petals had been spread softly along the carpet by the flower girl, their future daughter to be Rini. She had looked so beautiful in her lightly pink coloured dress that had been long enough to softly touch the ground, the tip of the back of the dress lightly dragging behind her.

Darien had looked sophisticated. He had been dressed in a beautiful onyx tuxedo, looking much like his alter ego Tuxedo Mask but at the same time not. He looked less mysterious this way and yet he began to look more like a man and the future king the he would one day shortly become.

And Serena. Oh the images of Serena where still clear in her mind. Today she had looked more like a woman than she had ever had any other day in her life. She had been wearing a beautiful long white dress, the sleeves made of lace, resting in the side of her arms. Small, soft red roses had lightly caressed the top half of her dress making her cheeks appear to look rosier than they really where. Her dress had made even the moon look envious. It was a beautiful gown of white than flowed along behind her like calm water.

She could see where the confetti now stuck in the grooves of the pastel coloured pavement, making it seem all the more beautiful than it really were.

More tears emerged in Michelle's eyes. All of the memories where so beautiful and yet it seemed to nag at her in the back of her mind that she should take the time to worship these memories for they would not linger for long. Something more terrifying than she had first predicted was going to happen. She felt it in her gut. She wanted to tell Trista and Amara that she had changed her mind, that it was all a bad idea but she knew that neither of them would understand her. It was something that they would never be able to understand.


	3. Our purpose

They reached the center of Tokyo city to find that everything was already beginning to freeze. Helpless people where being attacked and frozen, they would only ever be awakened in a thousand years if they didn't do something about it now.

"This is Serena's wedding day" Michelle reminded them. "We have to do this"

They tried to walk forward but found it no use. "We have no other choice" Amara called. "We have to transform if we're ever even going to make it through this storm"

The other two girls nodded their heads in response.

"Pluto planet power" Trista yelled, her voice almost lost in the howling wind as she raised her power stick in their air.

"Uranus planet power"

"Neptune planet power"

This was the beginning of the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Everything is so cold, frozen without a reason" Sailor Pluto spoke softly as they continued through the depths of Tokyo.

Neptune crossed her arms as they walked along; trying to save herself from the brittle cold that was surrounding them. Already small particles of ice had begun to form upon their figures.

"Sailor Pluto, can you tell us what we are up against?" Sailor Uranus asked as she and Michelle caught up to their friend who had been five meters in front only a short time ago. They where growing hungry and weak from the cold. Uranus was beginning to wish she had stayed at the reception and eaten as she has planned to do.

Pluto walked on, trying to ignore the question that she knew she would never be able to answer. To save the future she could never tell them what they wanted to know.

"Trista!" Sailor Neptune yelled at her friend no longer caring about their silly little code names. "Trista tell us what you know!"

The time wielder turned to face her two friends, her two companions whom she had once protected the galaxy along side. These two girls where the only family that she would ever have.

"We are doing what needs to be done. Without our actions, the future will cease to exist or become something entirely different altogether. This is our future"

Amara's eyes grew cold from both the wind and Trista's words. "She was leading them into a death trap, and there was no way out for any of them. Michelle seemed to be the only one who still did not understand their purpose in this mission. But Amara knew. This was their reason for living, their was their sole purpose. Everything had been leading up to this day. This was the day in their lives that mattered the most. This was that day that they would protect their princess.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hi everyone sorry its taken to long to update I've been super busy with exams and work**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	4. Seperation

An evil laugh drifted by with the force of the wind sending shivers down Neptune's spine. They were being watched. She looked at her two companions who's hands she held tightly too in fear of being separated. She realized that they too had heard that noise.

Uranus tightened her grip on her partners hand to remind her that she was still there. She would let nothing happen to her.

The laugh persisted as Pluto finally stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened. "Run" she said in a bare whisper before vanishing.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sailor Neptune's eyes gazed at the place where her friend had just stood. She wanted to scream in fright and frustration, she waned to cry and hit her fellow sailor scout for deserting her. But she just stood there. She could feel the tug on her arm as Uranus started running just as Pluto had insisted them too. She was dragging her almost lifeless body along behind her.

Sailor Pluto stopped abruptly, her staff held tightly in her two hands. She stood in a battle stance as she looked back towards her two good friends who too had stopped to see what she was doing. She nodded her head slightly. With that Uranus clutched Neptune's arm tighter and began to run. This was going to be the end.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Neptune could feel a scream formulating in her throat as she tried to pull away from the girl with great speed. They had to go back, they had to go back for Pluto, they couldn't just leave her like that.

"Uranus!" she screamed over the wind, making her partner look around briefly to face her as they continued to run. Uranus turned her eyes back to the road in front of them and answered briefly, "What?"

"We can't leave her, not Pluto, not here not now. We're a team and we have to fight together!"

Uranus turned back around to face her partner, ready to agree and turn back around. But she only sped up as her eyes widened to the object behind them. "Run!" she screamed as their shouts and efforts where covered by an avalanche.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Think they're dead? Well you'd be wrong if you thought they were!**

**Please review!**


	5. Two paths of destiny

The roar of the avalanche was loud in their ears, almost deafening. And then it stopped.

Still running, Sailor Uranus turned her head to see what had happened. Immediately she stopped in her tracks as did Sailor Neptune.

Behind them now stood Sailor Pluto, staff raised above her head. With the ability to stop time, she had paused what looked to be the more deathly part of the avalanche as it was now situated in its halted state only mere inches before their green haired beauty.

Slowly, she looked over her shoulder, her eyes narrow and demanding. "There is only so much we can do" she said sternly directing her voice to Sailor Neptune. "Our job is to protect the Moon princess, we aren't guaranteed to succeed, but we willingly wish to sacrifice our lives for her safety. Neptune. Uranus. I will be returning to the gate of time along with this avalanche. But do not worry, it will not harm me. It is your own safety you should worry about."

"But what do you mean!?" Sailor Neptune cried.

Pluto smiled a face that she hardly ever made. "Since the beginning of time, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune have had one ultimate ending, but two paths to choose to lead them towards it. One of them is the path you chose today, and for that you have greatly risked the survival of the princess. The other path would have killed her instantly. You have done well, you should be proud. It is only herself who can save her now. We, as the Pretty Outter Sailor Soldiers, have done fulfilled out destiny."

Frozen cheeks made way for fresh tears for both Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus as they listened to the last words they would ever hear their good friend and companion speak.

"Never give up your fight" Pluto finished.

Time unfroze.

Both the avalanche and Pluto disappeared from their eyes forever.

Tears were silently sobbed.

And the enemy slowly and quietly approached.


	6. Queen of the ice

**When ever I'm in sociology this seems to be the only story I work on. Probably because sociology is a waste of time and so is this story…no one seems to be interested in the two.**

**So why do I continue 2 write this story you ask? Because I need to finish it. The story of the outer sailor soldiers must be told. **

**And perhaps in the end, there will be someone that will read this piece; perhaps someone out there might actually enjoy it…**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"We can't go on like this!" Neptune cried.

"We have no choice!" Uranus said sternly wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, her tears staining her white glove.

"But we've done our job; we've saved the princess to the extent that we can without destroying ourselves. If we go on any further than we are sure to die!"

"IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE AFRAID OF?!" Uranus boomed! Both were oblivious to the nearing footsteps that seemed to surround them. "DEATH IS A SMALL PRICE TO PAY FOR THE FREEDOM OF THE EARTH AND HE SURVIVAL OF THE MOON PRINCESS. WITHOUT HER, THERE IS NO FUTURE ANYWAY!"

Neptune sobs grew heavier. She was growing weary. "Uranus. This is the end for me. I don't want to fight anymore but I don't want to die either, all I want is eternity in silence.

"YOU CAN HAVE YOUR ETERNITY IN SILENCE ONCE HE PRINCESS IS DEAD; YOU'LL HAVE ONLY YOURSELF TO THANK FOR THAT MISTAKE!"

Neptune took her partners hands in hers and stood their gazing into Uranus' eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Words of confession were sitting upon her lips ready to be released. She had to confess to her lover exactly what she meant, what she was feeling and what she was thinking. The way Uranus had portrayed her in these past few moments made her seem shallow and selfish, but that was not what or whom she was trying to be.

Her lips softly separated as she prepared herself to speak…

"Lookie-lookie here, two Sailor Scouts all alone on _my_ planet. How sweet of you to stop by, but let me assure you it shan't be for long"

Disconnecting their lovers hands, Uranus and Neptune both turned to face the one enemy that had the potential to destroy their planet, their whole lives and their princess.

A monster of pure greed. She was an ice sculpture of a human woman; her dress made of a thin alluring ice that seemed could break off at any moment and reveal to them a part of her that was more evil than her mind. Her face appeared to be soft and delicate but they where not to be fooled. Her face had been chiselled that way to give the impression that she _was_ a fair beauty whom perhaps _couldn't _hurt a fly.

"You may call me Queen of the Ice, for I am to be the new ruler of his planet." With that a ghostly echoing laugh settled in around them. The air grew colder as the atmosphere and intensity set in.


End file.
